I Promised
by Fallenidol13
Summary: Kim made her granddaughter promise her one thing, to take care of the man who made the snow. R&R, Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

"Grandma, tell me where the snow comes from again, please," I said, blinking back the tears forming in my eyes while I sat beside her hospital bed. She was very sick but that's all the doctors could or would tell us. I pushed the thought from my mind and listened as she retold me her most treasured memory from her long life.

"Katie," her gravelly voice whispered, "Sweetie, I don't know how much longer I'll be here," she paused to let out a coughing fit.

"Grandma, don't talk like that! You're gonna be fine," I said. It was getting increasingly hard for me to hold back the tears that were filling my eyes.

"I hope so, honey, but I want you to promise me something," she said, her voice shaking.

"Anything," I automatically responded.

"Take care of Edward for me," she said as she stared at the falling snow outside her window. "I think I'm going to take a little nap. Go get something to eat; you haven't left here all day. Now, you must be hungry. I'll call in a nurse if I need anything," she promised.

I didn't want to leave, but I was extremely hungry. It was true that I hadn't eaten since yesterday. I walked downstairs to the cafeteria to get something quick so I could hurry back. I bought a sandwich and a Coke, then rushed back upstairs to sit with Grandma.

When I returned, a group of doctors and nurses were crowded in Grandma's room. I ran over and tried to push my way into the room as all the tears I had held back for her sake finally fell. When I finally got though the crowd, I found Grandma's pale, motionless body, her once vibrant eyes completely lifeless. The long beep that signaled her heart had stopped rang though my ears. I couldn't handle it: I fell to my knees, bawling my eyes out, leaving the doctors to drag me back into the hallway.


	2. Chapter 1

I cried, and cried, and cried until I ran out of tears. At her funeral I didn't cry I couldn't my tears had run out. After the funeral everyone was laughing as if they forgot that she was gone I was not going forget why we were here. She was gone Grandma was dead, she was my world. After the funeral I watched out the car window looking through the snow.

I recognized it as soon as we passed. The large hill at the end of the subdivision the tall twisting towers that I knew contained the man who had scissors for hands. I also knew that I was going to find him and take care of him. Just like I promised Grandma I would.

When I walked in the door of Grandma's old house, well it was our house now. I walked straight to my bedroom, her old room; I decided that now was as good of a time as any to keep my promise.

I walked out of my room just in time to hear my mom calling me into the kitchen.

"Katie, I know how hard it must be for you to lose her, but you have to remember that this was my mother too. I loved her just as much as you did; don't go around acting as if the world owes you something because of it."

"Ok, are you done now, I want to go for a walk and clear my head." It wasn't a total lie, what right did she have to say that she loved her as much as I did.

"Katie, I know you don't want to hear it but it needed to be said. One more thing, I don't want you anywhere near that hill, do you hear me?"

"Yes Mom. Why would I want to go up there anyway? It's like a death trap." I lied smoothly.

I walked out of the house, and down the street toward the hill constantly checking to make sure I wasn't being followed. When I got to the gate I double checked behind me, no one was there so I walked in the gate, up to the castle, and through the door, and finally up the stairs.

Everything was just as my grandmother had described it. At the top floor there was an empty room where the roof had been mostly collapsed in. on the other side of the room a small cut up bed with many pictures cut from magazines and such of hands. Sure enough in the far corner of the room covered by shadows there he was.

"Edward? Is that you?" I asked semi nervously as I heard small snipping noises. I knew I should have been afraid but I couldn't be, not after hearing how nice he was so many time through the story.

"Kim?" he asked walking out of the shadows, he was so quiet I wasn't sure I heard him. As he saw me his face brightened and then became very guarded like he was trying not to remember something. "Kim?" he asked again, this time more loudly.

When he said that I almost started crying again, I knew I looked like my grandma but to have him mistake me for her was just too much and he obviously didn't know that she had died or gotten older for that matter.

"No I'm Katie but I know Kim," I said choking on the tense of the word know.

His face brightened "How is she? Where is she?" he asked in a rush of excited questions. The tears I couldn't feel at the funeral were now fresh in my eyes and I had to try really hard to not cry.

"She is fine she and her family uh moved but we were real good friends while she was here and she told me about you, and told me to take care of you while she was gone." I said staying as close to the truth as possible without actually telling him she was dead I think that would kill him as much as it did me maybe even worse. "I live in her house now…"

"oh," his face went from excited memories to complete sadness so fast that I felt the physical atmosphere change around me. I was glad I didn't tell him the truth about Grandma he would have been devastated much worse than I was, and that would be pretty hard to do.

"I can leave if you want me to," I said starting to back away slowly.

"Don't go," he said it as a whisper but the desperation and sadness and all together loneliness that filled his voice with those two words made me want to be able to run up to him and hug him and tell him everything was going to be all right.

I stayed and talked for a long time until it started getting dark then I had to go home, but I promised Edward I'd be back the next day. As weird as it sounds hanging with Edward seemed to help me cope with the loss of Grandma. Maybe it was the fact that he was just as lost when it came to being without her as I was.


	3. Chapter 2

The pattern continued for a week acting completely distraught and locking myself in my room so that I could sneak out to see Edward and always bringing food we sat in the attic and talked most of the time but once he gave me a tour. The place was truly amazing.

"Edward?" I said the day before school started, I was going into the 11th grade. "I can't come during the day anymore," I said and waited for his reaction, he just stared at me very confused. "Well, school starts tomorrow and I have to go but I will come whenever I get the chance, I'll definitely be here on the weekends." I explained.

"okay," he said almost sad but cheerful at the same time.

I had to leave sooner than I wanted to but I refused to make the walk back to my house in the dark and the sun was setting now so I had to hurry home.

I quickly crawled through my window and walked out into the main room acting like a normal person for the first time publicly since it happened.

"Well, I'll be hello Miss Katie we haven't seen you in a while how are you?" I heard my aunt's annoying chipper voice before I saw her painted on face.

"Hi," I said my voice full of sadness remembering why I hadn't emerged from my room in so long.

"Hey honey are you feeling okay?" came the concerned voice of my mother.

"yeah I guess," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"well if you need anything then just tell me but you're going to have to perk up for school tomorrow," figures my mom went right back to chastening me the second I show some sign of feeling better.

"I'll try mom," then left the room. I started feeling depressed again after all it had only been a week. I decided that I was going to have to see Edward at least once a week or the depression that I was facing was going to kill me.

I got ready for bed and fell asleep fast, the next morning when I woke up I felt especially horrible but I knew I had to go to school sometime so I got up and got ready.

I walked right through the main part of the house to the front door to walk to school, I never liked going to school here the kids always made fun of me because I was always with my grandma and just bullied me I didn't suppose that this year would be any different. Well different as in terms of better, it could get much worse.


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for anyone who was reading this story and enjoying it, I'm not sure why I stopped. Wow almost a year… r&r if I should continue**

The first day of school went as terribly as I supposed it would, adults must forget how cruel people are. I had just lost the single most important person in my life and all they could do was tease me about it. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry I had certainly done enough of that in the past week.

After school was over I went straight to the castle on the hill. The first day is always the worst so I figured that today would be the day for this school week.

"Katie, you came." I heard him say snipping shyly.

"Of course I came I wanted to see you, I can't really stay long though…" I trailed off.

"Oh." He said simply.

"Well I have some left over lunch, if you want it." I said starting conversations with him was always awkward but once they got going it was worth it.

"Yes, I would like that. Katie, the sun is going down…" school ended way too late here.

"Oh, I hate to have to leave but I'm probably going to get in trouble anyway."

"It's because of me…" he said, his voice filling with sadness again.

"No, no Edward it isn't your fault." I told him firmly.

"Ok, bye K-Katie." I was used to him doing that. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," I told him I waved goodbye and scurried home.

Of course as I thought I was met with a tidal wave of rage when I got through the door. My mother was standing there at the ready.

"Where were you? School ends at three, you should have been here no later than three thirty." She announced loudly.

"I'm sorry I went for a walk and I found some woods so I decided to explore. I should have come home first." I lied.

"I don't trust you walking around this neighborhood alone like that. And If I ever catch you anywhere near that castle I will make your life miserable. Now go to your room and get ready. We have company for dinner." She ranted.

Great, People. I walked to my bedroom and made myself 'presentable', then back into the kitchen where I was met with fake smiles and a terrible surprise.

Sitting right across from me was the main reason my school life was so terrible. As if my night could get any better. I hated him, his cocky attitude, and his never ending popularity, just him breathing.

"Hello Katie," I heard his weasel like voice say, as I sat down.

"Hi Levi," I grimaced.

"Katie, be nice." My mother scolded then continued her conversation.

I ate in silence with my head down. All the while I felt eyes on me, probably plotting the newest form of torture. Then I heard the words that would ruin me completely.

"Why don't you show Levi your room?" she had to ask that.

"Ok mom." I replied grudgingly as I gestured for him to follow.

"Is this where the self worship happens goddess?" He asked as we were walking.

"Oh shut up. I don't worship myself and you know I don't. I wish you would just give it a rest."

"I can't do that," He said smiling, I didn't understand his strange need to pester me always.

Not soon enough his mother called for him to leave, as soon as they were gone and my mother was done lecturing me, I found my old knife. I hadn't had to use it since my grandmother found out I was depressed, she made me feel better.

She wasn't here to take it away this time; I went to sleep with the blood running down my wrists as hot as the tears streaming down my face.


	5. Authors Note

**A/N Thank you too my reviewers and I will continue this story but it's just to real for me right now. My Grandmother who was my everything died on September 26, of last year and it's really been hitting me hard recently. I'll update as soon as I can and I thank you for your patience. **

**R.I.P. Grandma Sherry I will always love you.**


	6. Chapter 4

The days just got longer and longer, sometimes I thought they wouldn't end. Finally Friday came and I got to visit Edward again. I made my way up to the castle at the end of that especially atrocious week and looked for my scissor-handed friend. "Katie!" I heard his familiar shy but extatic voice exclaim. " You came back."  
"Of course I came back Edward, I promised I would silly." His pessimism was really sad.  
Sitting with Edward made the week all but dissappear. I felt alive with him, because he looked happy, it made me happy. I sat for what seemed like seconds before I noticed the sun dropping slowly in the distance. As I was getting up I didn't notice my jacket sleeve rising up, I quickly pulled it down but not fast enough. "Katie what happened?" Edward asked concerned looking at my arm still even though it was covered by my jacket.  
"It's nothing Edward, I slipped on my way home from school and fell in a holly bush." I looked at the scars on his face and I silently screamed at my self. How could I intentionally hurt my self when he had no choice. I made a silent promise to myself that this would be the last time I lie to Edward.  
"Are you ok?" The sincere concern in his eyes was enough to make sure that I kept that promise.  
"Yes I am now, I really have to go it's getting dark, but I'll be back first thing tomorrow." I said as I waved and ran down the hill.  
When I truned to go down my street I was met with a pleasant suprise. "Michael?" I ran and jumped on the boy I hadn't seen in seven years. We had been inseperable since we were in diapers, until he had to move away when we were ten. I hadn't seen or heard from him since. "Katie? Oh my god! I haven't seen you in like seven years?" He said gaining some sense of bearing after my attack hug. "I missed you! Why are you here?" I asked giving him room to breathe.  
"My dad just got a new job at the firm here. How are you? How have you been?" "I've been better, but what about you? How have you been?"  
"I've been pretty good, I've missed you a lot too. Oh how is Grandma Kim? I missed her too."  
"Actually Grandma died about two weeks ago," I said after a slight hesitation.  
"Oh no, I'm so sorry, are you ok? I know how much she meant to you." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.  
"It's ok, I'm better than I was. How has school been treating you since you left to wherever you went?"  
"It's been great, I made a lot of great friends in Denton, got on the football team, dated a couple of mistakes, just broke up with my last one because of the about you, how has school here been?"  
"I just won't even get into that, you'll see Monday. Well come over we should show my mother that I can still express emotion."  
"Haha ok, wait say hi to Dad first or you know he'll be upset, he always liked you better." he said sarcastically. grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. "Dad! Look what I found wandering down the street!" "What is it now Michael? You know we can't afford a pet." I heard the familiar gruffly voice say as he turned the corner. I just smiled. "Katie! I didn't know you still lived here." He said as he pulled me into a big bear hug that I used to get when I was little. "You're all grown up." He said putting me down.  
"Well a lot tends to happen in seven years." "Hey, Dad I'm gonna walk Katie back to her house and say hello, I'll be back later."  
"Ok just remember we have to unpack tomorrow." His words were cut off as we walked out the door, and went the short ways down the street we caught up, or he caught me up and I listened, my life wasn't that interesting and anytime the subject came to me I turned it back to him. We made it to myhouse sooner than I would have liked, and walked in the door to my pleasant as always mother.  
"Katie where in the hell have you been? It is dark outside who knows what could've happened? I can't believe you-yo- Michael?" She changed her attitude really quick, once she saw Michael. " What has it been seven years?"  
"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry I made Katie late." Michael said looking at me.  
"Oh well, that's fine then, I just get worried. You know, well, you kids have fun."  
"Um, excuse me, but could you take me home later? I need to be back by 10, we have a busy day tomorrow unpacking and what not."  
"Of course dear, I have to go to the store anyway I'll just go later." "Thank you." He said then we left to my room. "Wow Katie I'm really sorry, how long has she been like that?" "Since I started locking myself in my room. Don't worry about it. I'm fine." I tried reassuring him as I took off my jacket and hung it up. When I sat back down Michael had taken my arms and was staring at the scars on my wrist.  
"Katie, what are these?" "I fell and landed on a holly bush," I said without hesitating.  
"Katie don't lie to me, I know when you're lying. I always have." His concern sent me into a rant and I told him everything that had happened since he left me seven years ago. Everything except about Edward who I had forgotten entirely about. By the time I was finished I was in tears again and it was time for him to leave.  
"Katie, that's terrible. Listen, come help me unpack tomorrow so you won't be alone all day. I know it isn't the most appealing thing you could do but you'll have company."  
"Ok, that sounds great, you have to go now though, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Michael I'm really glad you're back."  
"Bye Katie, see you in the morning." 


	7. Chapter 5

The following morning I got up and dressed in a hurry and went to Michael's house to help unpack. When I got there he had boxes everywhere. I had to get through the cluttered maze just to find him.

"Good morning Katie, you look great." He said finally finding me trapped in a corner.

"Haha, you're so funny, anyway, where shall we start?" I asked surveying the mess.

"Well, all my boxes are already in my room, so we can start there." He said taking my hand and leading me upstairs. Once we got there we went straight to work, me occasionally asking where something went. We finished in less than three hours and went downstairs to eat lunch before helping his dad with the rest of the house.

"Hey, before we get started again let's take a walk," he suggested.

"Ok," I wasn't going to object.

We walked awhile before I realized where we were going.

"Michael, I'm not sure I can be here." I said stopping outside the cemetery gates.

"It's ok Katie, I just wanted to pay my last respects, I thought you'd like to be here. We don't have to right now."

"No, no, I guess it'll be fine. I just can't stay too long." We walked to where she was buried and just stood there for awhile before either of us said anything.

"Do you remember that story she always used to tell us?" When he asked that I suddenly remembered Edward, I was supposed to meet him today, he was all alone up there in that tower.

"Yeah, I do, I have to go. I need to be alone for awhile, I'm gonna take a walk, clear my head." He looked at me despairingly but let me go, I walked quickly out of the cemetery and when he could no longer see me I started to run towards the hill. When I got there and inside the gate I found Edward somewhere we had yet to stay. He was in the garden.

"Hey Edward," I said stepping closer.

"Katie, you're here. I thought you weren't going to come."

"I'm here, what is this?" I asked looking at the freshly started sculpture shrub thing in front of me.

"A cactus, I saw a picture in one of fathers magazines." He se said still looking sad.

"I'm really sorry I'm late." I said putting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched.

"It's ok, you came." he said and smiled shyly. The rest of the day passed quickly, we soon fell into our routine of talking about everything and nothing at all. I kept thinking about Michael, mainly wondering why I hadn't told him about Edward. He was my best friend, he had heard the story too. As I thought more and more about it the thought of telling him just seemed like a worse and worse idea. Before I knew it the sun was dipping down again and I had to leave Edward alone.

"You know, I was thinking, the stars must look beautiful from here." I said looking through the hole in the roof.

"They do." He said looking up as well.

"I would like to see it sometime. Goodbye Edward." I said getting up to go back down to the slightly happier hell that waited below.

"Bye Katie."

As I left I kept looking back at the tower. For a brief moment I thought of inviting Edward down for a walk sometime, but then I remembered Grandma's story and how much of a bad idea that was. When I thought of Grandma the tears started flowing and it was getting harder and harder to see where I was going. I made it to my house somehow and disappeared into my room and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 6

(Sorry guys this isn't going to be my best chapter, but I'm writing it anyway. I just need too.I'm sorry my mind is so scattered.)

I don't know how long I slept, but I do remember my mother waking me up the next morning.

"Katie! Wake up, we're having a barbeque and I want you to look presentable!"

I rolled out of bed reluctantly, then proceeded to get ready for what was sure to be a day of pure hell, I only hoped I could sneak away to the castle. Unfortunately that would be hard to do.

When I finally made my way out the party was in full swing all the kids that had been unable to get out had swarmed Michael, so I thought my chances of getting away had increased. Just as I tried to sneak out the back gate I heard Michael call me.

"Katie! Come over here, where are you going?" When he said this everyone around him looked up. I looked down as I had been doing for years and walked over to Michael's side.

I sat there quietly as I listened to him recount all of the things I had already heard. Then to relive all of the torture as the crowd told him what he missed censoring out the bullying, that I remembered clearly.

When I saw that Michael was distracted enough I once again tried to make my escape. This time he followed me.

"Katie, why weren't you talking? You're definitely like the coolest person that was in that circle." On this comment I stopped and turned around.

"Ha. I don't think I've heard anything that funny in ages."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Michael, that just because your life was perfect and happy somewhere else for the past seven years and you had a million friends doesn't mean we all ended up like that. I know they've told you how awful I've become, that I'm some sort of social disease."

"But I don't see you like that."

"Well, I suppose you'd better start if you want to have any form of social life here."

At that I turned and walked away. Michael ran up to me and grabbed my arm, pushing up my jacket sleeve in the process. He looked down, saw the cuts, and let go.

"Katie, why would you-"

"Because the only person that meant anything to me is dead, Michael, and all I've gotten for the past seven years is a bunch of shit from people. I don't have anyone. All I have is a promise."

By this time everyone had gathered outside the gate and were watching. Someone said "Come on Michael," in the midst; I recognized it to be Levi. Michael looked defeated and walked toward the masses.

I ran to the cemetery, I was in no condition to visit Edward. I fell next to Grandma Kim's grave and cried. I knew he would pick popularity over me, but I wasn't expecting it to hurt that much. After awhile I heard movement from the entrance, I quickly tried to dry my tears, when I did, I realized the sun had dropped and it was dark outside.

"Katie? Are you here?" I heard a timid voice say as his snipping fingers moved closer.

"Edward? What are you doing down here?" I asked standing up instantly.

"You never came. I saw you come here."

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry, I got distracted."

"What is this place?"

"People come here to go to sleep forever."

"Oh."

"Come on let's get you back home, I still want to see the stars from your room." He smiled a bit as we walked up the road toward the castle constantly checking over my shoulder to see if we were being followed.

When we got into the garden I noticed how beautiful everything was in the moonlight, from his sculptures to the castle, I looked around in awe as we climbed the stairs to the top where the roof had collapsed in.

I sat on the floor and looked up at the twinkling lights in the sky, I felt Edward sit down next to me slowly.

"You were right. They are beautiful."

I sat with him looking at the stars for awhile longer before I decided I couldn't stay any longer. The walk back down the hill was the longest I had taken yet.


End file.
